


All steamed up

by MoonTearChild



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Coming Inside, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Glasses kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Trans Male Character, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: Elliott was, to put it plainly, in an exceptionally clingy mood tonight.So he seeks out his secret boyfriend for a little bit of  lovin', and finds out an interesting fact about him.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	All steamed up

Elliott was, to put it plainly, in an exceptionally clingy mood tonight. He had tried to distract himself, tinkering at his holotech to keep his mind occupied but it only seemed like that made him _more_ frustrated. And then, he'd poured himself a drink, settling down in the comfy armchair he loved so much with two fingers of whiskey to watch the after match highlights he'd recorded to do his usual assessment of his performance - he was the fan favourite, he had to keep winning their favour. But watching the footage back only reminded him of his problem, eyes scanning over the all too familiar handsome features of a certain fellow legend. 

Yes, that was the face he so badly wanted to see in person, to trace softly along the jaw, kiss the tip of the nose, card through the soft hair… He itched to be close to his lover, his secret sweetheart. They had only been dating a few months, but Elliott had never been so sated in his life. To be able to share such soft touches with the one he loved was all he truly needed in life. And right now he was especially needy. 

He downs the alcohol in the glass, humming at the taste and standing quickly. He'd decided he couldn't take it anymore, he'd make a late night visit. Just for a little while, a small check in to see how his lover was doing, then he'd leave. No biggie. 

He had a keycard, specially made for him, so he just unlocks the door and walks inside, taking in the dim lights from underneath the cupboards in the open plan kitchen, highlighting the silhouette of the man he longed to see.

“ ‘s just me sugar.” He coos, stepping over and wrapping his arms around Tae Joon’s waist, burying his face in the shorter man’s shoulder. He inhales his lover’s scent, humming happily as Tae silently reaches for another mug to pour Elliott some coffee too. 

It was a simple little routine, but one they kept regardless. Something that reminded the hacker that he was loved, checked up on because Elliott knew he was prone to isolating himself, hiding away and masking his emotions behind a stoic face. So those little check ups made sure his lover was happy and healthy, well fed and not neglecting his needs like he was so prone to. Even from his place with his face buried into Tae’s shoulder, he can see the routine of adding coffee creamer and way more sugar than what was considered necessary, or even sane, to his mug, but it was just another thing Elliott loved about him. 

"Here." Tae Joon hums, sliding the mug across the countertop so Elliott could grab it, and when the trickster lifts his head, his jaw drops.

"Holy shit." Elliott gasps, and Tae Joon raises a brow. 

Sat on his boyfriend’s face, was a pair of glasses. 

Elliott can't help but stare appreciatively, taking a sip of his still scolding coffee to stop himself from saying something dumb. "You went from baby boy to daddy with those on." He says, tongue burning. Tae Joon tuts.

"I took my contacts out for the night." He shrugs, as if it was no big deal.

"Wait wait wait… You've _always_ needed glasses?" He asks, voice laced with incredulity. Tae Joon had never shown him any photos from when he was younger, or even stripped from his game gear unless they were… Indulging in each other. Up until this point, he had been Crypto, but now Elliott really felt he was getting a good look at Tae Joon Park, dressed in his oversized sweater with some video game emblem on it, a pair of shorts and, of course, those glasses - which he had to admit looked _very good_ on his already perfectly handsome boyfriend's face. 

“Ye.” He says, like it was obvious.

Tae Joon was just in the process of taking a drink from his mug when Elliott decides he can't take it a moment longer, and drops to his knees with a dull thunk against the tiles and - okay, he wasn't a teen anymore, his knees would definitely be protesting tomorrow.

"Elliott, what are you-" Tae Joon splutters, turning around in confusion, but Elliott’s hands cup and squeeze at Tae Joon’s hips, nuzzling his face into the man’s thigh with a groan. 

"You look so hot baby." He whines, dark eyes looking up pleasingly into Tae's own. Tae Joon stares back down at him unimpressed, mug of coffee still in his hand, pinned against the counter. 

"Do you ever stop thinking with your dick for five minutes?" He sighs, although there's no malice in his voice. The tone makes Elliott’s cock twitch, and he grins, fluttering his lashes.

"You don't want me to take care of you? Pay you back for making me coffee?" He asks, voice innocent, and the hacker struggles not to laugh. 

"I think you’re just trying to come up with excuses so you can get your hands on me.” He observes, raising a brow, and he looks down at Elliott, who’s smirking.  
“Is it working?” He asks, and Tae Joon sighs, chuckling as he runs a hand through Elliott’s curls before tugging them between his fingers, loving the small huff of air that leaves his lover’s parted lips.

“Maybe.” He didn’t want to give Elliott an ego boost, he already had enough of that to begin with, especially where pleasing his lover was concerned, but the idea of Elliott being so eager to please him as to literally drop to his knees… That was very inviting. “Go on then.” He sighs, watching as Elliott begins to slowly pull his shorts down his thighs, already biting his lip, the grip on his coffee cup tightening. He certainly did enjoy the sight of Elliott between his legs, that much he could not deny.

His boxers came down with his shorts, and his cunt was already soaked, slick darkening and clinging to the fabric of his green patterned underwear. He could mask his true emotions with relative ease, but hiding what his body thought of the situation? Not so easy.

“Well, isn’t that a pretty sight?” Elliott coos, and Tae can’t help but huff, looking away as if embarrassed, and taking a sip of coffee. Needless to say he wouldn't be so composed for long, if Elliott had anything to say about it… Not that he _would_ be saying anything, given how his mouth would be busy, but-

Anyways. 

Elliott nuzzles his face against the patch of coarse dark hair between Tae's legs, simply letting the slick that resided there make a mess of his cheeks. After all, he was a very messy eater, and today was no exception. His nose rubs against the hacker's sensitive cock as he works his face along him, inhaling that rich musky smell that was so uniquely _Tae Joon_ , and his lover growls impatiently. 

"Get on with i- _Oh_!" His boyfriend hisses, interrupted by a moan when Elliott takes his dick between his lips, and he looks up between his lashes just in time to see Tae hastily setting his mug down on the counter with shaky hands, something he was infinitely grateful for. The last thing he wanted was third degree burns when he was just trying to give his boyfriend a little lovin'. Both hands now free, Tae sets them where Elliott loves most - tangled within his curly hair, steadily tugging and scraping at his scalp, and he can’t help but hum around the man in appreciation. But he was quickly growing as impatient as he imagined his boyfriend was, and Elliott soon finds his hands wandering, trailing down to the hacker's thighs to spread his legs a little and make sure he's steady on his feet before hauling one of his legs over his shoulder to gain better, less restricted access. Tae Joon delivers another, harsher tug to his hair, and he grins, pressing a wet kiss to Tae's inner thigh, fingers quickly finding their home in collecting his slick from his needy hole, teasing over it until he feels his lover shake. "Elliott!" He whines, and the trickster chuckles. 

"Love it when you say my name." He purrs, voice deep with lust, and Tae Joon pouts.

"And _I'd_ love it if you fucked me with your fingers already, baegchi." 

"So impatient tonight, sugar." Elliott tuts, and promptly pushes one of said requested fingers into his cunt. That was the beauty about Tae - No matter how often they fucked, he never ceased to be as tight as when Elliott had first claimed him, and it drove him absolutely wild. Circling his walls briefly to stretch him out, he adds the other finger too and begins to deepen his reach, searching for that little bundle of nerves that would make him-

" _Ssibal_! E-Elliott, ye!" 

Perfect.

It happens so quickly Tae Joon barely has time to process it. One moment he's being stretched on two of Elliott’s wonderfully thick, calloused fingers, and the next, he's being fucked into, sweet spot milked and tortured and then that sinfully skilled tongue is working along his cock. " _Ah! Ah! Ah_ , Y-Yes!" He cries out, throwing his head back and clamping his eyes shut as he shakes, feeling Elliott’s mouth tug into a smirk around his dick, and he just knows he's going to be teased again later. 

Elliott had described him as being ' _loud enough to wake the neighbours_ ', but had, unceasingly, reminded him exactly how much he loved it, how he savoured every little noise when he was alone with his thoughts and Tae's name on his lips when…

Okay, that really wasn't helping him feel any less overwhelmed. 

He looks down to see his lover work, and his heated face makes his glasses slip down his nose. Catching them with a hand before they dropped, he manages to choke out a coherent sentence much to his surprise. 

"Maybe I should take them off?" He asks, and Elliott growls, lips still wrapped firmly around his cock, and the vibration makes his knees weak. The trickster pulls away with a wet pop of suction, and it's then he realises Elliott’s _touching himself_ , steadily palming his hardened cock through his sweatpants. 

"Leave them on. Want you to wear them when you bounce on my cock." He huffs out, and Tae Joon finds it hard to argue with such an offer.

"Yes, whatever you want, just- _Please._ " He shudders, biting his lip hard when Elliott’s skilled tongue dips down to lick over his hole, probing inside along with his fingers and messily sucking up his slick with moans and grunts and growls like a starved animal being given the most deliciously appetising meal. "Fuck, I need you."

"Oh, but you have me, baby." Elliott smirks, pulling away and Tae can see his chin shining in the light of the kitchen. The hacker huffs, yanking at those perfect curls again and then he pushes backwards, sending Elliott sprawling to the floor with a grunt. He wastes little time in straddling him, reaching back behind himself to yank down the band of Elliott’s sweatpants and free his dick, reddened and drooling like a broken faucet. The trickster simply laughs. "That eager to sink down on my cock, huh?" He asks huskily, and Tae Joon captures his lips in a bruising kiss as he grabs the man’s base, swallowing his hoarse groan and aligning the tip with his entrance. 

"Shut up."

But to ease some of that cocky nature, he simply rubs the head against him, coating it with his wetness and then flattens the dick against Elliott’s stomach to give the shaft the same treatment, grinding against it with soft little moans tumbling from his lips. 

"O-Oh, c'mon, baby! Don't be like that." Elliott whines, and Tae Joon can feel his trapped cock twitch underneath him, as if begging to be buried inside. He smirks.

"Like what, jagi? I'm not sure I know what you mean." He says simply, not a hint of remorse in his voice as he watches Elliott’s hands clench into white knuckle fists by his sides. 

He was always fun to tease.

“S-So… So _mean_!” The trickster whines, skin flushed and Tae Joon, as much as he loves watching Elliott beg, was reaching the end of his own patience too. Eagerly, he leans in and sinks his teeth into the thick column of Elliott’s neck as he sunk down on his cock, not stopping until he was entirely bottomed out inside. “Fu-uck! Oh baby you’re so _tight_!” Elliott whines, large hands coming to settle on Tae’s hips to squeeze and paw at the flesh there. He was always easily subdued. The hacker slips two of his synthetic fingers between Elliott’s plush lips, shivering at the way his boyfriend wastes little time in sucking them, working his tongue over them with practiced ease as he starts to rock his hips, feeling the vibration of a whine around the digits in his mouth. 

“Yeah?” He asks breathily, and Elliott nods, doe eyed as he nips at Tae’s fingertips, drawing a hiss from him. “Be good, aein.”

It seemed Tae Joon had gained more from their frequent lovemaking sessions together than any of the training he had done at the gym under Anita’s instruction - his legs felt much stronger these days, and Elliott seemed to notice too, kneading the muscles of his thighs with vigour. He raises up until just the tip is inside and drops back down, gasping loudly, eyes rolling back in his head and his hands make scratches along his lover’s chest. Setting a rhythm comes easily to him, but he quickly finds that as his face heats and he begins to sweat, his glasses begin to slip down the bridge of his nose again, much to his frustration. He debates taking them off, but they were the reason this was happening in the first place, so he simply pushes them back up, drawing a deep groan from Elliott which makes his toes curl. Before he can process what’s happening, he’s being jostled and moved as Elliott plants his feet into the cool floor of the kitchen tiles, taking the lead again, and fucking up into him with fervour.

“Fuck, you look so- so good like that.” The trickster growls out, reaching up a hand to rub his thumb along the hacker’s lower lip. “So hot. Fucking you so ha-ard those glasses can- can’t even stay on your pretty face.” He coos, and Tae Joon raises a brow, it all clicking into place. _Elliott had a glasses kink._

He definitely needed to wear these more, really tease him if it would result in more spontaneous fuckings like these, because as much as he complained, he loved it in reality. But he’s brought out of his thoughts about exactly how he could tease Elliott by the man’s rough thrusts, hands grabbing the fat of his hips and rolling them down to meet his movements in a way that hit his sweet spot every time, milking him for his every reaction until he was drooling, glasses hanging precariously from his ear where they had slipped and he had been too preoccupied to catch them. Tae Joon’s hands find Elliott’s strong muscular back, drawing pretty patterns of red lines into his dark skin with his nails and he pants and gasps for breath at the relentless pace. And then he’s being pinned to the floor in a way that makes him lose his breath, Elliott’s thick cock hitting even deeper than he had been before, enough to make his eyes cross as his legs tighten around the trickster’s waist to draw him in. 

“ _A-Ah_ , ye! More!” He begs, rocking into the movements as best as he can with only the upper half of his back against the floor, cooling his scorched skin, soft whimpers tumbling from his lips. He can feel Elliott’s hot pants of breath burning into the synthetic skin on his neck, and then even hotter open mouthed kisses trailed across the not quite flesh, nipping teeth and incessant tongue. “Ssibal, Elliott!” He cries, feeling his thighs tremble and shake with his oncoming orgasm, and if he was slightly more coherent, he’d probably be complaining about the mess they were bound to be making of the kitchen floor, but he was too brainless with pleasure to think of anything but the heavenly push and pull of the thick cock inside him. 

“So, so wet baby- fuck… So good for me, s-so tight, T-Tae Joon!” Elliott moans against his cheek, “Cum for me baby, cum o-on my cock- oh _fuck_!” He whines, voice raising an octave as he reaches between their bodies to messily jerk his cock between two fingers, and Tae hisses, clenching around him. 

“ _Elliott_!” Tae practically yells, curling up around his boyfriend as he shakes, cumming hard. The trickster keeps pushing inside, milking him through his orgasm in a frantic chase of his own, and it takes barely a moment before he spills inside, making Tae Joon whine. Collapsing bonelessly on top of him, the pair simply try to regain their breaths, shivering with the aftershocks of their climaxes. 

Eventually though, Tae Joon punches Elliott on the arm. “I _cannot_ believe you fucked me on the _floor_! My back is going to be aching tomorrow and you’re to blame, Witt.” He huffs, and Elliott chuckles deeply, pressing a kiss to his nose.

“Alright, old man. Let’s get you to bed before you get too cranky.”

“Fuck you!”

“Don’t tempt me baby.” Elliott coos, shooting him a wink as he pulls out and bundles the hacker into his arms, coffees forgotten until tomorrow, where Tae would complain about the stains on the inside of the cups. “Love the glasses though, you should wear them more.”

Tae Joon found himself agreeing with his boyfriend for once, simply snuggling his face into the man’s neck and closing his eyes, eager for the sleep he knew would come now that Elliott was there to stay.


End file.
